Modern day integrated chips contain millions of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices are electrically interconnected by way of back-end-of-the-line metal interconnect layers that are formed above the devices on an integrated chip. A typical integrated chip comprises a plurality of back-end-of-the-line metal interconnect layers embedded within dielectric material. The metal interconnect layers contain vertically alternating layers of metal wires coupled together with metal contacts (i.e., vias). The size of the metal interconnect layers increases from thin metal lines that connect to the devices, to thick metal lines that connect to off chip components.